Definition of love
by Ajla-chan
Summary: Love is something that has no limits. Love is something that everyone knows. Love is something that is forever. Love is something that never lets go. (Every chapter inspired by a different Quote) (Every chapter a new character.) (Inazma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone/ Galaxy x reader)
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea for a while and I just have to do it! Also I dedicate this chapter to my new amazing friend who wrote a story for me. The story was like a proof of our friendship and just- OvO Have fun reading.

* * *

**Character:Kariya Masaki**  
**Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.**

Walking down the school hall,sun shining brightly, birds singing you could still hear negative were they negative or not depends:Would you really care about what people say? Would you ignore them or go home and cry? Yes my dear friend the comments were about you... They were not positive at all. Hating and making rumors about you, people in this world really are different.  
Yes you were shy EXTREMELY! But that does not mean that you were a bad person. Should really people judge you for it? The answer is of course not! Be your self is what they say..If only it were that easy.

_"Here she goes again.."_  
_ "Does she ever talk?" _  
_"Why is she wearing that long skirt?" _  
_"I know right!"_  
_ "Heh, she has scars obviously!"_

Comments like that-well you were pretty much used to no you didnt have scars, being shy to show your legs...If you ask me that is really your choice, nobody can judge you based on that! Yet..Ah people! People will always stay people and they wont change.

_Finally!_  
Opening the classroom door you walked in. Thinking, you could get some peace. It was really early and the classes wont start until 15 minutes, nobody was around. Pulling a stand of your (H/C) Hair behind your ear,holding the books close to you, you turned around and closed the door. It was really quiet..Just as you liked. You started walking,slowly, to your seat. Was it the lack of light and sun? Was it just your mind or were the negative comments getting to you? You fell down to the floor. Man people were right, you were a clutz, Was that the reason nobody liked you?

No! Dont think that way! Because if it really was your fault that annoying,yet wonderful voice would not laugh behind you! Turning your head slowly you saw him.

Kariya Masaki  
Man that boy could be a real pain! He would always pull pranks on you and laugh after they worked. But at least..Even if that was mean and really lame of him, you had someone that would talk to you. Even if it was just to make fun of you, still..means a lot. Right now he was rolling on the floor laughing so hard that you fell down. It was his fault! He put a slick and thin net so you would fall down. Yes, right now you could see the net because the sun came shining through the windows. It made the whole classroom shine, yet the most brightest thing you could see was Kariya`s face. The way the sun fell right down on his now closed and teared eyes from laughter. The way his smile shined even more. His hair reminding you of a pretty flower [1]. After about 5 minutes of laughing he finally stopped.

_"That didnt work too? Man I thought you would get angry and yell at me."_

You just blinked twice and shook your head as a no. Truth is..Kariya found you kinda cute..But we all know he had trouble expressing his feelings. For a while now, he only wanted to hear your voice. At least for one second! Thinking you would get mad enough to shout at him..Even if you did hate him, which he knew or at least assumed you did, he would even bear you hating him, just for your beautiful voice. The class started and everyone came in, you just sat down on your seat.

(Time skip,class part nothing interesting..)

Taking your bag that had your homework, you walked out of the classroom. Being the last as always. Bowing down to your teacher as saying a goodbye you walked out. Thinking about the homework,walking down a path you found one big-huge shadow and one small in front of you. Maybe just maybe..You could take a look?

Peeking behind a corner of the wall you saw none other then Kariya,with his hands protecting his face. The other shadow belonged to a man.A huge man dressed in black. He looked like a was really scary, more then the girls that sometimes bullied you, called you names. He was on a whole different level.

_"Kariya! I KNOW that you were the one! That painted my car pink!"_  
_ "I swear! It wasnt me!"_  
So that was the problem..Okay Kariya did a lot of pranks..But he wasnt so stupid to pain this guys car pink! Or was he...? The guy was about to punch Kariya in the face. Kariya knew it will hurt, he also knew he could never prove to the guy he wasnt the one responsible for doing so. What were you supposed to do? Just stand around and watch? Na-awh my dear friend!

**_"H-h-ey..L-eave him alone!"_ **

Your voice was shaking and your legs were trembling, yet you refused to back down. Remembering all the times Kariya said something to you..glued your books together, pulled your chair so you would fall down. Little things like that made you happy..You had to repay him!

_"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU LITTLE GIRL!"_

The guy screamed, while Kariya was standing still.  
_"Aww poor Kariya needs his girlfriend to protect him..."_  
The guy smirked, _"Well she means so much to you..So instead I will hurt her. Sorry cutie"_ Okay now that guy was seriously getting to close to you. Before he could slap you cheek he was pulled back by none other then Kariya.

_ "Sorry big guy, but the only one that can touch that cutie is **me!"**_

Kariya used the fact that the guy was in the shock and pushed him onto the street. The police ran and took him in..Seems like he was a drug maker.. Remembering Kariyas words you blushed like a red strawberry. (Because apple and tomato are used so much already ugh)

**"(F-F/N) YOU CAN TALK!"**

* * *

** Extended ending:**

_"Mommy! Mommy!" A 6 year old boy came running in the living room._  
_"Look look!" He showed you his hand and it had pink in it. _  
_"I cut off Kirino-sans hair!"_  
_ "BRAVO MY SON! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!"_  
Kariya patted the boys back while grinning proudly. You smacked the back of Kariyas head..Somethings never change..But Kariya and his love..Gave you strenght and courage. You need to thank him for that..

* * *

**OH MY GOD! **

**IT HAS MORE THEN 1000 WORDS! Anyway I hope you enjoyed and if you did please please tell me what you think? Also I do accept requests but not like the character.  
All you need to do is leave a quote in the review or PM me and I will chose a character and write with that quote?  
Thank you very much~  
Till the next time my **unicorns!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I published the first chapter, and everyone loved it!  
I am so glad! And thank you for the requests~

_Please enjoy that I think everyone loves- Music._  
_Music is really something we all need in our life. _  
_Let it be rock,pop or something totally different._

Character:_Shindou Takuto_  
**Music is one way to express your love~**

* * *

Here it was again. Time after time, after time and after time!  
That beautiful melody, that makes you want to listen to it for the rest of your life.  
The melody that is so special, yet so simple.  
The melody that no one could ever describe.

It happened every school day! After classes you would always stay in the classroom to listen to that magical and breath taking melody. .Day! You may wonder what I am talking about, well let me explain.  
You (F/N) (L/N) are a first year student at Raimon junior high. Smart, well mannered and very talented and promising young lady.  
You were not just smart because of your grades, you were smart because you knew when it was the right time to back out or keep going. Yes your grades were straight A´s, but your real brain comes from the advice you give the others. Well mannered of course!  
You thought that manners are something everyone in this would should have. It just seems like a normal thing, yet people were surprised with your and promising...Hmm you never thought about your self like that.

Your talent was, lets put it in one word- _Music.  
_

Anything that revolved over that word , was and always will be your talent. Name whatever you want. Depends on your taste, but whatever people said and you did amazed them. Would you by any chance want a music instrument to play? In that case we have several options for you: Guitar,Flute and of course piano. When it comes to singing..Your voice was one of a kind. It made everyone feel the song you were singing in their heart and soul. You loved whatever revolved over music:Playing,singing and even if it was just in your room and nobody could see it- Dancing.

You started off just as a girl who loved music, nothing special. But you turned into someone who was rather famous in the music world. You won many metals and stuff-

But back to the original point! One day you were rather tired and sleepy, so it took you way longer to get ready then usual. Last one in the classroom, putting your notebooks in the bag, while holding a one that had notes on it, that is when it all started.  
A beautiful melody. Someone was playing the piano. Honestly you may won many medals,diplomas and everything but this person-you already knew nobody needed to tell you- Was on a whole different level. You stopped your packing,sat down and just listened to the melody. Yes, you heard rumors about someone playing the piano after school but you thought it was some wanna be. Boy were you wrong. You should have really listened to your friends and stayed at least one day to listen to the magical melody that made your mind fill with ideas and fantasies. So that is when it all started, as of that day you always stayed after school, sitting in your seat and listening to the lovely melody.

Heck,months have already passed and you were starting to fall in love with it. Yes the melody was the same..Yet you were never bored of it. How could you be? After such a long time..You figured. _Haa..I should really tell the person that I love their playing._

And the day finally came. Right after your math class-which was the last one- you left your bag, and started walking up the stairs. At the half of them the melody started. You just wanted to listen and move and keep listening but not today (F/N) You wont! Finally you walked up to the 3rd school part.

Indeed your guess was right. The piano playing was coming from the Music room No.6 [1].  
Walking slowly but surely you didnt wanna make any would you wanna ruin such a beautiful melody. Not wanting the music to end, or to disturb the person behind the grand white door, you waited for the song to end.

Sliding the door open, you saw a boy packing his music sheets. He didnt hear the door open-Man were you that quiet? Yes,yes indeed you were. Maybe you could be a spy if you wanted it to? Nawh..Music was indeed your right call.  
You tapped the person on the shoulder and their head turned around to look at you. After some time of eyes locking together you decided to break the silence.

_"You indeed play very good" _  
_"Why thank you...?"_

The boy was just a few years older then you. He had brown hair that reached his shoulders and a school uniform. Of course you knew who it was!

_Shindou Takuto_  
Everyone in school knows that name. He is an A+ Student, a piano playing god and Captain of the soccer team! Man (F/N) How didnt you think of him earlier! Of course he would be the one behind these doors that was playing with such grace!

_"Wait..Aren`t you (F/N) (L/N) That one the piano playing contest in America?" _  
_"Uhm. that is right Senpai"_

Shindou slightly glared at you.  
_"Why are you here then?" _Being the confused person you are..you didnt get it.  
_" I just wanted to compliment to who ever was playing the piano.." _  
_"Really? You didnt come to spy on me? Because if I recall correctly you and I will be having a show off really soon. To see who will play the piano in the school talent show.." _  
_"I would never do that! I love music. I dont wanna play nor spy on anybody! I just play the piano because of all the emotions and the joy it brings to me!"_

At that line..He was left with no words.

**Time skip!**

It was the school talent show...Of course Shindou won the spot for the piano. You already knew he was better. But would you be left with no special time? Hell to the no! You were singing a solo song right after him. Like I said before playing the piano wasnt your only talent!

_"Ladies and gentle man, please welcome, Shindou Takuto. And his magical piano"_ Shindou bowed in the middle of the stage.

_"Thank you very much. I would like to dedicate this piano playing to some special. Someone who made me realize, That Music, Really is the one way to express your emotions and feelings. (F/N) This is for you."_

Every lady went awww~ But you? Na-awh! Like you would let him all the fun. Being happy and trying to make your blush not seen, you grabbed the sparkly mike from the table.  
**_It is a time for me to give you the answer to that._ **

**EXTENDED ENDING:**

_ "Ladies and gentleman! Please give it up to the winners of our show! The 22 year old music duo, that wins everything in their way. With Shindou Takuto playing the black and white instrument with a suit that matches it, and miss (F/N) (L/N). The beautiful and talented singing. Their music touched the hearts of us all!"_

After getting the award you and Shindou were happy. It was a world wide event!  
_"Now , they will bring up their act again to rap up this **FIRST WORLD WIDE EVENT!**"_  
_ "I am sorry everyone. Change of plans. You will indeed see an act but there wont be playing nor singing." _  
_"Shindou what the heck are you talking about?"_

You asked in a low voice with an awkward smile. He just turned around and locked your eyes together like the very first time in the music room No.6.

_ "Wondering around this world made me realize something. Music can indeed express your feelings, but not every note, beat or melody in this world could express my love for you."_ Everyone was silent. He got down on this knee, took out a little music box.  
**_"Would you, (F/N) (L/N), give me the honor of calling you my wife?"_**

* * *

**OMG WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME!  
**

**EVERY OF THESE CHAPTERS HAS MORE THEN 1000 WORDS!**

**Anyway,. please leave a review and tell me what you think~ **

**P.D. Next chapter will take longer to write cus my laptop broke ^^""**

**_TILL THE NEXT TIME MY UNICORNS_~**


	3. Chapter 3

**And tum tum dum. Another chapter, welcome to my crazy mind again. After you are disappointed with this one please come to the unicorn island! **

** Character**: Fudou Akio  
**Shaving your head bald is one way to express your love.**

* * *

Agh! Another day like this. Stuck in the house doing chores. That was the thing you hated the most-chores. You should have listened to your mom when she told you that after getting married you will have to work your butt off! But still you didnt imagine it would be this hard! If only there was someone to help you with them-bu nawh! Your good of a no husband was nowhere to be seen.

Honestly (F/n) Why did you marry him? He was rude,stupid and a lot of things..but one thing you hated the most about him..was that he would leave you lonely. Being lonely is something nobody enjoys, not even you... That reminds me..WHERE THE FU*K IS THAT MORON!

No no no ! Psst shut up. Dont get me wrong. You were a sweet innocent girl. You never swear well..at least you never did, before he came into your life..Honestly why does everything go back to him? Pushing away the thoughts you went back to clean the house.

Well it took you a good half of the whole day but finally! The house was shining clean. Looking at the floor you could see your face, smiling it looked beautiful..but there was still something missing in that happiness of yours.. I dont know maybe it was just the floor.

Going to the kitchen making coffee, wanting to watch some TV and admire your work. If only things were as easy as that... Putting the pot to heat up. You decided to look for the tea. Getting a chair,stepping on it you were able to reach it. Little did you know that someone was making a slow way into your house.

Waking,tripping,standing again to get balance back,then making one step but tripping again...It must be an old man!

The man slowly opened the door as he dragged him self into the house. Taking off his jacket, throwing it on the floor, that you just cleaned. Taking off one shoe throwing it behind him it hit the door. He did not take off the other shoe! Slowly walkin-dragging him self he let mud and dirt all over the hall. Honestly,why did you even clean it?!

He stood in front of the kitchen. Putting one hand to the side of the door so he doesnt fall down. Yet putting the other one at his hip..Typical!

_"Hmmm.." Little hic was heard._  
_ "I gotta s-*hick* say I am loving the position you are in ri*hick* ht now" _

Another hick. Well you were on a chair and you were stretching to get some tea..Everyone would find that attractive.. Ah the little hick noise, the weedy sexist comment would mean only one thing. Your dear no good of a husband was back! Dammit! And just when you wanted to relax! Like the very devil brings him at the worst possible moment...Well he was the devil-in a human clothing so-Just ignore me.

Sighting,you closed the door of the tea place. Getting down from a chair you decide to speak.

_"Fudou, I thought you promised not to drink anymore since the last time.."_  
_ "Awww, come on *hick* That was a month ago!" He pouted. _  
_"It still means you cant drink!"_  
_ "To be fair *hick* You didnt let me do it with you since then."_

His fist slammed the door. Man was he drunk..and mad..  
Let me explain what he meant. We all know that your husband was a drunk. A person who would drink if he feels any kind of emotion. Celebration lets get a whole stack of beer. Sad..The beer will cheer me up.. Sometimes you thought that he loves beer more then you, but one night you made a deal. It went a little something like...this:

_ "Fudou..hey?" _  
_"Hmm *hick*"_  
_ "If we d-do it..Will you stop drinking?"_

Ahh~ The words he heard were like a music to his ears..Yes giving up drinking will be hard but hey he could do all the little fantasies he had..And trust me, he did!

"That doesnt count! *hick* I thought you would always let m *hic* Do it-"  
"Well I wont!"  
Turning around to glare at him you saw his messed up hair, jacket no where, his coach track suit not nicely and neatly on him. WHY DID YOU WASH IT! WHY DID YOU BOTHER TO DRESS HIM UP THIS MORNING!? WHY! ALL THAT-and he comes back looking like that..with a bright pink lipstick on his face...You never wear bright pink lipstick..That could only mean one thing! HE IS CHEATING ON YOU! (lol no)

"W-why do you have that thing on your face!" Fudou laughed the drunk laugh.

"Oh thi- *hick* Endou was getting a present *hick* For natsumi and their 2 year *hic* married thing *hick* "

Oh..So endou got lipstick..and decided to test it on Fudou...Natsumi wont be happy with just a lipstick though-But it was too late she was already yelling at him and throwing plates that Ajla gave her at him...Yeah...He messed up ba-

"Fudou! Where are you running off to now!?"  
The bathroom-to throw up..Man! You cleaned the toilet too! After throwing up for 15 minutes he was back-holding his machine for shaving..the beard? Wtf?

_"Hey, (F/n) Look what I *hick* Found!" _  
_"Oh wow, you found a shaving machine~~" Saying it in awe just to mock him. _  
_"Arent you so proud of *hick* me?"_  
_ "Of course I am!" Stop sounding excited! He might actually mean what you say!_

_"In that cas *hick* Shave your hair off *hick*" _  
_"W-what?" _  
_"Prove that you *hick* love me even if you *hick* Didnt let me touch you!"_  
_ "W-why..?" "BECAUSE THERE IS ANOTHER GUY!"_

His face was like a drunk man,lost puppy who just-Wait it was like Matatagi-s when he said he was a bad guy! (lol)

Fudou got the weirdest ideas when he was drunk, such as..that he was a unicorn,penguin, a girl...but cheating on him..Was that what comes to a guys mind when you dont let him touch you! BOYS SMART UP OKAY!

Anyway, there was no other man..you had other reasons for that.

_"I wont shave my hair just because you think I am cheating on you." _  
_"Okay-Shave it so uhm...I can see your boobs better!" _  
_"N-no!"_

Pervert..A drunk and sick pervert. Anyway it was true he couldnt see your boobs at all. Because you were married to him for 3 years and never got a haircut for your self-just no time for that...The point was your hair was long!

"Just admit it (F/n)!"He is coming closer..this isnt good..  
"Who?" He came close to you, his hands made way to your shoulders.  
He was looking at your boobs-stomach and well you know-  
"Who what?"  
"WHO IS IT THAT YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME WITH!?"  
He kicked the kitchen table with his leg so it fell down.

"Is it KIDOU!" He kicked a chair.  
"Or is it that penguin trainer no good, better looking,more smart than me-SAKUMA!" Bum, another chair..

"CALM DOWN!"  
"I am not cheating on you!" "Y-you are!"

There were little tears in his eyes..Fudou cries? Yes my dear readers ..Guys DO have emotions...I know I was shocked too.

"W-why would I cheat when I have your baby with me..?" At that moment..the water boiled and so did Fudous emotions.

**Extended ending:**

The very next day, when Fudou was normal-as normal as he gets-  
He had to clean the house. HE MADE A TOTAL MESS!

But in the night you both cuddled and talked about what the name of the baby should be.

* * *

** And that is pretty much it-sorry I know it sucks. And yeah nobody has a bald head..So uhm yeah..That is pretty much it! **

**Endou:AJLA YOU WILL PAY FOR THE PLATES! *running away from Natsumi* **

**Gouenji:Ajla.. *sight* What did you do now..? **

**Ajla: *clings onto Gouenji* MY HUSBANDO IS BACK FROM THE SPACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeah uhm...I am sorry if this sucks..Because it will be kinda sad and hurtful...and my writing just sucks so bear with me! Pretty please? Also you can still request but please know I have 9 requests already and I hope you can wait.. Well that is it! Please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Character:**Kazemaru Ichirouta

**Do not kill yourself over a boy. He will bring another girl to your funeral...**

Another day. It was pretty typical if you ask me. A beautiful day, birds singing, bunnies hopping,sun bright as always..And yet what were you doing? Crying all alone, in yours and husbands room.

How did this all start? I have no idea. But for the past 3 months this was your regular day. When Kazemaru goes to his job, you would wish him good luck, kiss him on the lips and he would be gone. After that you would lock the door, close all the windows, go to the bedroom and just..well cry..

Being married should not be this life. Your name is (F/n) Kazemaru. Yes the wife of the so highly and mighty important defender Kazemaru Ichirouta. And it is official, He _WAS_ the worst husband _EVER_!

Why you ask? Well the answer was simple. He was always busy. He never had time for you anymore..Well actually he never had time! Maybe 5 minutes of his day was for you. Nothing more, so much less. He never did anything special for you, just the same old routine. Plus rumor has it that he is going out with another girls..well they are grown up so woman?

And you started to believe it was actually true. There were signs. He came home very late. Two o`clock at night late. He always smelled different and he started to be in a hurry, whenever it comes to leaving the house. You knew his job ah so well. There is** NO WAY** he had to be busy so much! So the well known fact to everyone was that he is cheating on you. Some people even told you opened -Endou and Natsumi- yet you didnt chose to believe it. You were just too..sensitive and blind from your love._ Love to the guy that never deserved it._

So here you were crying on the bed. The bed that you and him should be in right now...

_Ring ring._  
_Ring ring ring!_  
**_ RING, RING RING, RING_ **

Ught, who is calling you now? You picked up your blue phone. It reminder you of Kazemaru`s hair so you bought it. The worst mistake ever. Opening up the front screen was a picture of you and Kazemaru, the night he proposed... It was indeed a beautiful picture. You were both so happy.

Ignoring the thoughts of Kazemaru that made their way to your head you looked at the caller ID. It was...

**_Miyasaka Ryou. _**  
**_Kazemaru`s best friend._**

Ryou was such a little cutie!But you didnt wanna see him when he gets mad...It is like he is a devil acting as an angel. Yet he indeed was an angel to you. Guardian angel to be exact. He knew very well you were crying right now. How?

Well one day, you forgot to lock the door. The lipstick you found on Kazemaru`s shirt was just too much, and you broke down right after he left. Ah playing like a fool that doesnt know what is going on...Real played! Really sister?

Really? The point is he came to your house that day. Kazemaru borrowed something from him and he needed it back. Man was he shocked when he saw you in that position. Crying all alone, lights down, curtains up. And the day was beautiful...Yet he promised not to say anything to your _"Bellowed husband.."_

_"H-hi Ryou.." _  
_A sigh was heard from the other line... _  
_"You are crying again, am I right?" _  
_See this is the thing about the blond cutie, he would always know you like an opened book... _  
_Wait...cutie? Nawh _  
_"N-no!" _  
_"(F/n) Dont lie to me! I know you are!"_  
_ Well arguing with him wont bring you any good... You bit your lip and nodded, he knew what you did..Even if he didnt hear it nor saw it. _  
_"Hey...Get ready!" _  
_"W-what?"_  
_ "Get ready?" _  
_"W-why?"_  
_ "Because! You and I are going to get pancakes with Nutella as soon as I am done with my job!" _  
_"B-bu-" "NO BUTS! Remember..We used to did it all the time..Well before you started to date** him.**" _  
_"I cant win this argument can I?" _  
_"Nope!" Ahh always such a cheerful Ryou. _  
_"Alright, fine.."_

It is set! You are going out to eat pancakes with Nutella, Ryous treat! (-que author in dramatic and emo corner- BRING ME WITH YOU! QAQ).

**Ring ring.**  
Here it was again, I swear if it is Ryou again I will s-KAZEMARU!  
Your fangirl said that not you!

You coughed to calm your self. Even if you were married, he didnt call you much..Not at all actually.

_ "Hey honey~"_  
_ Seriously crying one moment and then stopping..Amazing sister! _  
_"Oh,hey (F/n)"_  
_ " Do you need anything?" _  
_"Say...Are you going out anywhere today?" _  
_"Yes..I am going out with Aki to get a drink"_

Lies..That was it just lies. You could not let him see you like this! Eyes red puffy nose. Honestly you were a mess!

_"Oh, I see...Well you dont wanna be late kay?!" _

_-hang up-_

That kay- It sounded so happy and cheerful. As if he was happy you are going out..Well he wont be back till two at night so he will never now right? I mean what is the worst thing that could happen? See, just my point!

Well you finally got ready for the pancake playout -that will be: _Do you remember when_- Time- Maybe you should go and eat something before that..Yeah you should! Nutella pancakes on an empty stomach..Na-awh! You will throw up! Trust me the author knows from her own life..

Sitting down at the kitchen table, and eating. You finally noticed how quiet it is..When you are not crying- in this house. It is as if nobody was there. At that moment the key was heard. Someone was unlocking the doors. It was probably Ryou..He has keys for extreme times when you got depressed. But wait a second..The giggling cant be Ryou! He may have looked like a girl in the past..But no! He maned up! His hair was longer, much as Aphrodi`s. His body was just- owo!

But, back to the point.  
Who was this person?

_ "Oh my Kazemaru-san." _  
_The voice said. _  
_"Hmm?" _  
_You could just see that sexy smirk of his._  
_ "You really do know how to make a girl crazy~" _  
_"Oh trust me, you didnt see anything yet~"_

T-the rumors are true! Everyone tried to keep you away from him! They told you what he was doing every night! But you were just so in love. Damn the blindness of love. Now you remembered all the things that people said. Endou, Natsumi everyone! Love really does make the one go blind. And you are the real prove of that. If only you listened, if only...You would not have to see this scene right before you.

_Kazemaru pushed the girl against the wall. Licking and biting her neck. She moaned, letting her hands get tangled in his long hair. The hair was getting messier, the air was getting hotter and your heart was getting broken at the same time your feeling were and explosion. He jerked his hips and made slow movements with his hands on the girls top. With one hand he moved under her shirt, up her white skin to her bra. His other hand went up her skirt, literary exploring every part down there. The girl wrapped her legs around his hips. Even from the kitchen you could see the slight tender in his jeans. He never did this to you, he was never so pleased, nor so wild._

One thing was for sure, you werent crying this time. You werent sad the only thing in your body was anger right now. Slowly making your way to where the two lovers were. They were so wild they didnt even notice you. As if you were not important nor seen.._Well to Kazemaru you were both of those things._ Lifting your hand up, letting all your emotions run thro it. This was it. The moment you **WOULD** lift a hand on your no good of a cheating husband! It all came down to this, nothing else matters right now. IF this fails your life will be a complete wreck. Because we all know that Kazemaru was stronger. We all know you wont get a change to slap him again. It all came down to this.

You moved your hand fast, closing your eyes, expecting for a loud noise to be heard but nothing...Opening your eyes you saw someone was holding you. Body was pressing up against your from the back, they were so close..They were well built and so warm...Their breath was on your neck. Man did they smell good.

_"Do not do it (F/n)"_  
_A whisper was heard...the voice belonged to none other then Ryou. _  
_"I will do it for you!"_

A loud smack was heard. Ryou pouched Kazemaru and him and his lover were both on the floor. R-ryou did that!

_ "Kazemaru! How could you do that?!" _  
_"Dont get in my life Ryou!" _  
_"Y-you are right..I wont get in your life, me not (F/n)!" _  
_"Ha I would like to see her leave!"_  
_ "You dont deserve us in your life! You never deserved her!" _  
_"Oh, so you like did"_

Ryou was taken back..Kazemaru was right. It was time for you to get a grip! To pay him back for all those days you cried!

_"He does deserve me!" _  
_"Come on Ryou we are going. Let Kazemaru have his fun with that slut over there." _  
_"R-right behind you (F/n)"_

You grabbed your jacket from the hanger and opened the doors that kept you in locked, for so many times. It was now or never..

_"Kazemaru.." _  
_"What!?"_  
_ "**I want divorce."**_

**EXTENDED ENDING:**

_"Hey.. (F/n).." _  
_"Yeah Ryou?" _  
_"You got the divorce right?" _  
_"Yes I did..Isnt that why we are eating pancakes with Nutella right now?" _  
_"Just making sure...Nee..I was wondering?"_  
_ ".."_  
_ "Will you ever believe in love..?"_  
_ "I dont know Ryou I mea-" You choked on the pancake. _  
_Spitting out the part that was in your mouth _  
_"(F/n) YOU ALMOST ATE THE WEDDING RING!"_

Finally...You are married happily, and you have one baby to prove..Ryou is the best husband ever.

* * *

** Is it guys?! Is it good..?**  
**Kazemaru:*sobbing in the corner* Why! WHY DID SHE MAKE ME THE BAD GUY! **  
***sweat drops* Nee, review anyone?**


End file.
